Amoris, Memories
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [RETO][UA][OcC][Tx?] "Esta historia participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana: Lo que nos une." Touya tiene que tomar una decisión importante, unir su vida para siempre a la de su primer amor o ir en busca del amor de su vida, los recuerdos de los buenos momentos hacen que no demore mucho en decidir que quiere.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP**

_Esta historia participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana: Lo que nos une._

**Amoris, Memories**

**Touya**

La luz natural me permitía poder verme en el espejo, ponerme el esmoquin no me había llevado demasiado tiempo y podría decirse que me sentaba bien, pero la sonrisa que se suponía debía tener en mi rostro no daba señas de querer aparecer, por más que me esforzaba no había manera de hacer que una sonrisa genuina apareciera. Dios bendito, se suponía que debía sentirme el hombre más feliz, el día de hoy era el día de mi boda, dentro de pocas horas uniría mi vida a la de la mujer que había amado desde siempre. Pero aun ante esos pensamientos no podía sentirme feliz de verdad, entre toda la maraña que tenía en mi cabeza, la respuesta a aquel fenómeno se abría paso pero yo aún no quería verlo, no podía ser lo que yo suponía, no había manera. Me senté en la cama y tome el portarretrato que había en la mesa de noche, en la foto estaba yo junto a quien sería mi esposa en nuestra fiesta de compromiso, sólo ver esa foto basto para que los recuerdos vinieran a mí. Desde un principio.  
El día que la conocí tenía una reunión en casa de mi padre con motivo de la celebración del nuevo año, llegaba pasada la media noche y me encontraba nervioso por tener que encontrarme entre muchas personas, mi padre me recibió con una gran sonrisa y me llevo directamente hacia la sala y ahí la vi, a ella, con su hermoso cabello rojizo, sus ojos castaños y su piel blanca, era un placer celestial el poder observarla, mi padre hizo mención de algún novio de mi hermana pero no preste demasiada atención. Su nombre era Kaho y era alumna de mi padre pero esa información no era suficiente para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Esa misma madrugada intercambiamos números con la promesa de encontrarnos para conversar, después de dos días me anime a llamarla y lograr concretar nuestro encuentro. Con el tiempo los encuentros fueron aumentando y siendo más frecuentes, nos hicimos novios y luego comenzamos a vivir juntos, me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra al poder ser capaz de poder estar al lado de la única mujer que había logrado despertar la llama del amor dentro de mí, mi primer amor. Su delicadeza y sencillez me ayudaba a ser como ella, éramos felices y no nos faltaba nada, pero a veces tanta perfección nunca es buena, después de tres años de estar juntos y con los planes de boda a la vuelta de la esquina todo de destruyo, fue por algo tan estúpido que ahora me da risa, pero en ese tiempo significó el final de nuestra relación, el resultado fue simple. Kaho se fue del país y yo al enterarme moví cielo y tierra tratando de encontrarla, no era posible que mi primer y único amor se esfumara de mi vida como si fuera una simple brisa de otoño, agote tofos los medios y seis meses después me di por vencido, me hundí en una terrible depresión que no sabría decir cuánto tiempo me duro, no era capaz de olvidarla, ella me había enseñado todo lo que yo sabía, no había manera humana de poder olvidarme y sacarla de mí, Kaho era la mujer indicada para mí, ¿Quién más que mi primer amor? Me sentía tan vacío que me aleje de todo, luego de dos años de terapia intensiva y por la insistencia de mi padre y hermana fue que volví a acudir a una reunión que habían organizado, al pisar la casa de mi padre no me imagine que Cupido tendría planeado lanzarme una flecha suya directamente en el trasero, y no es algo literal realmente fue incómodo que al sentarme un alfiler se clavara en una de mis sentaderas, bonita forma de ser recibido en la casa de mi padre después de tanto tiempo, pero eso solo sería el inicio de todo. 

**Notas de Autora:  
**

**No me maten, les daré su final feliz :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP**

_Esta historia participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana: Lo que nos une._

**Amoris, Memories**

**II**

**Touya**

Siempre creí que cuando algo ocurría debía ser por algo, el accidente del alfiler me llevo a cuestionarme si realmente no sería capaz de enamorarme de alguien más, y fue la sonrisa de Tomoyo, quien era mejor amiga de mi hermana, lo que me dio la respuesta a ese cuestionamiento. Con ella viví una hermosa relación de dos años y medio, podía notar como es que por fin comenzaba a olvidarme de Kaho, incluso había comenzado a visitar los mismos lugares que visite con ella pero esta vez al lado de Tomoyo y comencé a crear mejores recuerdos hasta que un día la volví a ver. Kaho había regresado a Tomoeda y lo primero que había hecho fue buscarme, quizá fue su regreso la alerta que me mandaba la vida, debía de hacer algo, aquél día no fui a casa a dormir y tampoco se me ocurrió llamar a Tomoyo, salí a cenar con Kaho, ella no dudo en ponerme al tanto de lo que había pasado en su vida, era una catedrática de renombre pero teniendo todas las cosas que tenía no lograba ser feliz y por eso había regresado a mi lado. Quizá debí decirle que yo ya tenía mi vida resuelta y que no había manera de incluirla a ella en mis planes, pero no fue así.

Estuve saliendo con Kaho de manera clandestina cerca de un mes, hasta que la realidad me golpeo a la cara, un día al llegar a casa encontré todo desordenado y patas arriba, platos rotos por todo el piso y los vidrios de los portarretratos en el mismo estado. Al llegar a la habitación que compartía con Tomoyo la descubrí a ella alistando sus maletas con ayuda de mi hermana. No sabía que decir pues para todo ese desastre que había encontrado había una sola explicación, ella sabía la verdad, Sakura fue la primera en percatarse de mi presencia, me regalo una mirada asesina y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.  
— ¿Es verdad? —pregunto Tomoyo sin dejar de ordenar sus cosas.  
— Sí— lo mejor era ser sincero.  
— Todo este tiempo solo has estado conmigo como su reemplazo, te has burlado de mi... ¡Eres un idiota!  
Tomoyo salió de la habitación sin darme la cara, pero sabía que estaba llorando y eso me produjo dolor, escuche el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose de golpe y luego a Sakura diciéndome un montón de insultos e improperios y luego salió detrás de su amiga, quería yo salir también detrás de ella y pedirle que me perdonara, pero me quede de pie en mi lugar mientras mi corazón latía desenfrenado y me causaba un dolor horrible en el pecho, mi cerebro me decía que estaba bien, Tomoyo ya sabía la verdad y de esa manera yo por fin podía tener una vida junto a Kaho, como siempre había querido. Y ese pensamiento fue con el que he estado durante estos tres meses.  
Al sostener esta foto entre mis manos recordaba que aquella fue la última vez que vi a Tomoyo, estaba radiante como siempre pero lo único que me cabreo fue verla acompañada de un tipo que la abrazaba con demasiada confianza, le hubiera partido al tipo de no haber sido por Kaho que me tenía sujeto del brazo y además que Tomoyo se veía radiante al lado de esa cucaracha. Después me enteré que se iba a vivir a Francia.  
— ¡No puedo hacer esto! —grite.  
El portarretrato sale disparado hacia la pared y los cristales se dispersan por toda la habitación. Alguien golpea la puerta y luego veo asomar la cabeza de Yukito, tenía el ceño fruncido, algo muy raro en él, además que parecía dispuesto a darme una buena reprimenda, pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso, me puse de pie y antes de que pudiera decir algo él ya estaba cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.  
— ¿A dónde vas? —me pregunta.  
— A Francia—respondo sin dudar.  
— Que bueno, pensé que tendría que secuestrarte y luego enviarte por paquetería— me extiende un sobre y una sonrisa sincera se forma en su rostro—, ahí dentro tienes todo lo que necesitas, yo me haré cargo del alboroto.  
— Gracias— acepto el sobre y lo abrazo rápidamente y luego camino rápidamente hacia la puerta.  
— ¡Buena suerte! —grita cuando salgo de la habitación.  
— ¡La necesitaré! —respondo.  
Me pongo a correr como si mi vida dependería de ello, siento mi corazón latiendo más fuerte y a mi cerebro diciendo que no es correcto, que los sentimientos no son buenos, pero no me importa, voy en reencuentro del amor de mi vida.

**Continuara…**


End file.
